gravenhurstfandomcom-20200223-history
Gravenhurst, Unorganized
| subdivision_type1 = Autonomous Country | subdivision_name1 = Gravenhurst | subdivision_type2 = | subdivision_name2 = | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = | leader_name = | cantonese = | english = | french = | japanese = | putonghua = | arabic = | esperanto = | russian = | uyghur = | korean = | portuguese = | spanish = | other_languages = | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_urban_footnotes = | area_rural_footnotes = | area_metro_footnotes = | area_magnitude = | area_note = | area_water_percent = | area_rank = | area_blank1_title = | area_blank2_title = | area_total_km2 = 130413 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_urban_km2 = | area_rural_km2 = | area_metro_km2 = | area_blank1_km2 = | area_blank2_km2 = | area_total_ha = | area_land_ha = | area_water_ha = | area_urban_ha = | area_rural_ha = | area_metro_ha = | area_blank1_ha = | area_blank2_ha = | dunam_link = | area_total_dunam = | area_land_dunam = | area_water_dunam = | area_urban_dunam = | area_rural_dunam = | area_metro_dunam = | area_blank1_dunam = | area_blank2_dunam = | length_km = | width_km = | dimensions_footnotes = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 148 | population_as_of = 2010 | population_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = | population_note = | population_change = | population_change_from = | timezone1 = | utc_offset1 = | timezone1_DST = | utc_offset1_DST = | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | area_code_type = | area_code = | iso_code = | website = | footnotes = }} :Not to be confused with the autonomous country of Gravenhurst Region. Gravenhurst, UnorganisedOriginally spelled as "Unorganized", the Office of the Official Languages has instructed the Government of Gravenhurst Region to amend it to "unorganised". This is in correspondance to the national adoption of the British variant of English across the kingdom. (Traditional Chinese: 萬錦未開墾地區; French: Territoire Inorganisé de Gravenhurst, 2010 population 148) is an unorganised territory in Gravenhurst Region. According to the Municipality Act of 2010 (Revised), the type "territory" is now considered as a municipality. Despite its status, the municipality is not the least populated municipality in Gravenhurst Region. The Unorganized territory covers any scatter inhabited areas and most of the vast uninhabited landscapes in Gravenhurst Region. To date, the territory is the largest in terms of land area. Generally speaking, the unorganised territory occupies largely the southern and the western parts of the region. Throughout history, when a certain part of the territory becomes more denser and/or more inhabited, the area is separated from the unorganized area and joins another municipality (or form its own independent municipality). The most recent case was the creation of Township of Muskoka Lakes. An unorganized territory, like this one, is defined to not provide any public services. As a result, there are no police, fire, utilities, major road thoroughfares, and other terms of major public transport in the area. Gravel roads do exist from place to place, and the region does fund an unpaved secondary highway reaching through major communities of the territory, but other than that, the residents are on their own. This has attracted many to move out of the city and live in the unorganized territories due to the low tax rate caused by this effect. However, the unorganized territory is still considered as a very undesirable place to live as there is no electricity or other amenities. Residents do have to travel for hours to reach to a nearest corner store or a community centre. It is worthy to note that this unorganized territories provides underground water services (wells), one of the first in all of the unorganized territories of the Imaginary Lands of Nicholas. Demography It is estimated that about 150 people live in the territory, scattered throughout over 100,000 squared kilometers area of land. Out of the 150 residents, overwhelmingly, about 90% are male, while roughly 10% are female. The population under 18 is about 2 % of the entire population. Population under 18 are to be home schooled, and educational materials are delivered to them via Postal Nicholas. Footnotes Category:Gravenhurst Region